Piezas de ajedrez
by Aelilim
Summary: Desde que lo vio, Touya sintió que ese niño no era normal, a Eriol su “interés” le resultó muy entretenido. Una conversación y Touya descubre que tan especial puede ser el joven venido de Inglaterra. Ligero TouyaxEriol. Contiene spoilers del manga.


Piezas de ajedrez

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece.

Nota: Gracias por el beteo a Tomas1402 y Charlotte Sanders.

El fic fue escrito con respuesta a un reto de Duelo Literario. Debía ser un Touya/Eriol y ser ubicado dentro de la mansión Hiragizawa.El hint está, creo, pero nada explícito. (Hoy es el último día, ¿por qué siempre tengo que hacer todo a la última hora? xD)

-

Hiragizawa Eriol tenía algo especial. Una muy suave aura que desprendía, además de poseer demasiada elegancia y atractivo natural y, sobre todo, excesiva gentileza y madurez para su edad. Era un niño que ocultaba algo. Era evidente en cada uno de sus gestos, de sus acciones… incluso lo era en el hecho de aparecer de repente en Tomoeda, al mismo tiempo que Nakuru y que en torno a Sakura volvieran a comenzar a suceder cosas extrañas. Touya había sabido que no era _normal _desde la primera vez que lo había visto en compañía de su hermana y sus amigos.

"Solo un niño", repitió Touya -para sí mismo- mientras tocaba el timbre. Ya era de noche. Había traspasado las rejas y el jardín que circundaba sin ningún problema, y ahora estaba frente a la puerta de la mansión de Hiragizawa, con el uniforme del colegio, su maletín y con la expresión desinteresada de siempre. A cualquier persona que le conociese, le hubiera llamado poderosamente la atención el verlo ahí.

Después de despedirse, en la puerta de la casa de Yukito, había sentido _deseos_ de caminar en vez de dirigirse a la suya, y así, antes de darse verdadera cuenta, entre pensamientos centrados en nada y a pasos rápidos, ya estaba en una zona aledaña a donde vivía el chiquillo ése. Sabía donde estaba ubicada la mansión porque había recogido de ahí, por obligación de su padre, a Sakura que hacía unas semanas antes había ido por algún trabajo grupal.

Cuando estuvo en la esquina inmediata a la casa, se había decidido. Él no era ningún tonto, algo le había atraído a dirigirse precisamente a ese sitio. A paso firme salvó la poca distancia que faltaba para llegar, y ahora estaba ahí, llamando para que le abrieran. No tenía excusas o justificaciones, no le interesaba y dudaba que realmente alguien se las pidiese en algún momento.

La puerta se abrió.

—Buenas noches —apareció una mirada gris profunda después de unos cuantos segundos—, Touya. —Los ojos del mencionado se estrecharon al escuchar la familiaridad con que había sido pronunciado su nombre y Eriol le sonrió con brevedad—. Adelante —dijo, haciéndose a un lado—. Vamos a hablar.

Touya no contestó pero siguió a Eriol a través del vestíbulo hasta la sala. La habitación tenía un ambiente intenso, justo como si hubiesen acabado de hacer un poderoso conjuro en él, pero no sentía la presencia de otras auras mágicas aparte de la Eriol, quién curiosamente no se molestaba en ocultarla en lo mínimo. El hogar estaba prendido y a un lado había una mesita de té con tazas, platos y unas galletas. Todo eso solo le sirvió para confirmar que su visita era esperada.

—¿Para qué querías que viniera? —preguntó por fin, receloso, luego de asimilar con una mirada la estancia y lo que contenía. Se mantuvo parado en la entrada de la sala, pensaba quedarse solo los minutos precisos para que le respondiera esa pregunta y luego marcharse.

Eriol le regaló una de sus sonrisas enigmáticas y se sentó en uno de los sillones. Todo con mucha tranquilidad y paciencia, tal y cómo si dispusiera de todo el tiempo que quisiera.

Le agradaba la atmósfera de desconfianza -e interés- que emanaba del joven Kinomoto, y esa percepción que tenía, al igual que su presencia inusual y fuerte. Era alguien del cuál tenía que estar pendiente… Kaho ya le había hablado de él, al igual que Nakuru, y según se había dado cuenta, una relación especial había nacido entre uno de los guardianes de Clow y Touya.

Por _infinita_ curiosidad lo había atraído hacia su mansión.

Touya le seguía mirando fijamente, en espera de una respuesta. Sonrió de nuevo, sospechando que podría divertirse de las reacciones que obtendría de él si le decía que no había un claro motivo del porqué estaba ahí -más allá de su curiosidad, claro-, o lo que podría suceder a Yue, y por ende, con Yukito; incluso tal vez sería interesante contarle sobre el lazo que le unía con Kinomoto Fukitaka.

—Si vas a…

—Estoy en Tomoeda por la pequeña Sakura. —De inmediato las cejas de Touya se fruncieron e hizo el intento de hablar pero Eriol le interrumpió con un gesto, y le sugirió—: Toma asiento, por favor. Hablaremos durante mucho tiempo y no quiero que te canses estando ahí, parado y con los puños apretados. ¿Deseas té —por alguna razón desconocida le gustaba pronunciar el nombre y ver como el joven se ponía tenso— Touya?

Luego de estudiarle un instante, Touya accedió y se sentó en el sillón que estaba justo frente a él.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres con mi hermana? —Sospechaba que si el chiquillo seguía con esa pasividad tan exasperante, terminaría saliéndose de sus casillas.

—No le voy a hacer daño —aclaró Eriol con serenidad, a la vez que se levantaba y servía té. Después le tendió una taza a Touya, quién la tomó en movimientos pausados—. Es una prueba necesaria para que… —Le observaba con atención, y eso se sentía bien—… se vuelva más fuerte, y convierta las cartas.

Eriol volvió a sentarse en su sillón, y cruzó las piernas. Los ojos de Touya mostraban cada vez más recelosos y la desconfianza que sentía por él era más grande que nunca. No sabía exactamente a qué se refería, sin embargo, podía interpretarlo, y eso no le gustaba en lo mínimo.

—Deja de hablar con tanta pausa —advirtió. Era extraño hablarle así a un niño prácticamente desconocido y que se mostraba tan… _tranquilo_, pero desde el momento en que había traspasado el umbral para entrar, siguiéndole, había decidido olvidar su educación—. No te propongas medir hasta donde llega mi paciencia.

Eriol sonrió, de nuevo. Esa maldita sonrisa exasperante y _suave_.

—Touya —pronunció con lentitud cada sílaba—, no lo estoy haciendo a propósito. Todo tiene que ir a su paso. Déjame contarte una historia —ya la sonrisa plagada en sus labios, pero ya no _suave _sino _enigmática_—: Clow Reed era un mago muy poderoso que vivió hace muchísimos años atrás…

—No soy un niño como para que… —La mano que sostenía la taza que había aceptado se apretó con fuerza, haciendo que el líquido estuviera a punto de desbordarse.

—Lo sé —evitó que siguiese hablando de la misma forma que él le había interrumpido—. Clow creó las Cartas, esas mismas que Sakura fue atrapando y le ocasionó tantos problemas. Ahora debe de convertirlas, ponerle su sello porque necesitan de la magia de su dueño. Las creó —repitió, clavando los ojos en Touya— al igual que hizo con Kerberos y Yue.

—¿Por qué me dices todo esto? —Eriol ladeó la cabeza un poco después de tomar un sorbo de su té y apoyar los brazos y su taza y plato en su regazo— ¿Por qué tienes que poner todas esas pruebas a mi hermana?

—Sé que percibes que Yukito no es humano —declaró con seriedad— y también sé lo que sientes por él. —Touya se obligó a mostrar serenidad, a tratar de mostrar una calma que estaba muy lejos de sentir—. Si Sakura no se vuelve más fuerte, él puede desaparecer… porque Yue lo hará.

—¿Yue? —"Ese es su nombre", comprendió.

Con extrañeza, Eriol notó como su corazón y su mente se _tranquilizaban_ al estarle contando todo eso a Touya, y eso le llamó mucho la atención, además… estaban _hablando_. No era que pudiera denominarle "plática" a lo que estaban haciendo en ese momento, pero era algo parecido. La última vez que había podido comunicarse con otra persona —Kaho, si mal no se acordaba— había sido tantos meses atrás.

Aún podía alargar la conversación. Eriol apenas recordaba exactamente el momento en el que había decidido que quería hablar con Touya y qué le había impulsado a pedirle a Nakuru y Spinel que dejaran la mansión esa noche, pero resultaba tan lejano; así, de un instante a otro.

—Yue se alimenta de la energía de su dueño —se detuvo un segundo; la amabilidad y calma que tanto exacerbaba a Touya, habían incrementado—, pero tú —se detuvo otro segundo—… puedes ayudarle. Cuando el momento adecuado llegue, deberás de saber. Todo es tu decisión.

—¿Esperas que crea todo lo que acabas de decir?

—No, no realmente. —Eriol sonrió… _de nuevo_—. Pero solo quiero que sepas que eres capaz de hacerlo. —Tomó otro sorbo de té y luego siguió hablando—: Cuando Clow concluyó que era tiempo de morir, decidió que debía dividir su esencia en dos que tuvieran el mismo poder; sin embargo, algo falló y la mayor parte de sus memorias y de su magia se concentró solo en una de sus reencarnaciones.

—Y ese fuiste tú —se adelantó a decir, tratando de que su voz sonara tan desapasionada como siempre, pero no podía. No podía después de enterarse de que Yuki podía desaparecer de su vida para siempre.

Eriol lució ligeramente fascinado. Le sorprendía que Touya hubiera unido cabos tan rápido y con firmeza afirmara algo, sin dar lugar a las dudas.

—Exacto. La otra parte, ahora, vive una vida normal —Eriol sonrió otra vez, pero en su sonrisa había rastros apenas visibles de resignada impaciencia; Touya lo notó—, incluso tiene dos hijos y no carga con la magia y los recuerdos. Pero a pesar de eso, Kinomoto Fujitaka y yo, tenemos la misma esencia.

—¿¡Mi padre!? ¿Estás diciendo que mi padre es la reencarnación de Clow? —Eso sí ya era _demasiado_ para Touya. Dejó a un lado la taza que aún sostenía al igual su maletín del cual no se había desprendido y se incorporó.

—Por eso tienes una capacidad que el resto de gente no —respondió—, y por eso mismo también puedes ayudar a Yue.

Usualmente, Touya siempre se mantenía distante, esa era su naturaleza, y únicamente dos personas eran capaces de sacarlo de ese hermetismo casi permanente, Sakura y Yukito; sin embargo, en esos momentos le costaba muchísimo mantenerse frío. Eran demasiadas cosas, demasiadas revelaciones juntas. Primero, la posible desaparición de _su _Yuki, después el alivio de que él podía salvarlo de algún modo, y por último, que su padre fuese la reencarnación de Clow y compartiese un –increíble- vínculo con Hiragizawa Eriol.

—¿Por qué me dices todo esto? —repitió la pregunta que había hecho hacía casi diez minutos atrás

—Touya —cada vez que era pronunciado su nombre, Touya, no podía evitar que los dedos de sus manos se crisparan un poco; aparte, era capaz de notar como Eriol disfrutaba de su reacción—, a medida de que he ido diciéndote todo esto, al ver como has ido reaccionando y como has tratado de ocultarlo, he entendido algo.

—Estás jugando —dijo, acercándose a pasos seguros hacia Eriol. Y era cierto, Touya se sentía como un maldito juguete en las manos de un niño. En las manos de un niño llamado Eriol—. Me atrajiste hasta aquí para contarme eso, ¿para que salvara a tu guardián y ni siquiera me dices exactamente cómo puedo hacerlo? Si crees que Sakura no va a…

Toda la tranquilidad del rostro de Eriol se disipó con suavidad un instante, sin embargo, sonrió. Siguió sonriendo, como _maldita sea_, siempre lo hacía. Sin embargo, ahora Touya sabía que esos labios delgados no siempre mostraban gentileza, sino que podían contraerse, y curvarse con cualquier sentimiento… así como el resto de personas. Y eso, de un modo u otro, era interesante.

—Yo no soy Clow —declaró con un tono de voz como nunca antes se la había escuchado Touya, haciendo que éste detuviera sus pasos hacia él—. Yue y Kerberos eran los guardianes de él, no lo son míos.

Apenas terminó de hablar, Touya disminuyó la distancia que los separaba y se paró frente a él. De pronto Eriol fue consciente de lo alto y _apuesto_ que era el mayor de los Kinomoto, y también pudo percibir que la pequeña fragmentación, ésa que aparentemente era insignificante, pero era profunda dentro de su fachada de perfecta amabilidad, había sido descubierta. Se sintió expuesto y todas las sonrisas de cortesía, que sabía que aún quedaban por mostrar, vacilaron.

—Tengo una pregunta: ¿cómo así el más grande de todos los magos cometió el error? —Cuánto necesitó de… de _algo_ que le ayudara a sobrellevar la presencia absorbente de Touya. La sabiduría infinita que había "heredado" de Clow en esos momentos se sentía la más grande ignorancia. Y eso era agridulce.

—Se requiere de… —intentó decir, pero Touya interrumpió, mirándole _desde arriba_. Hiragisawa Eriol, sin darse cuenta, se había puesto en una posición vulnerable. Una posición _extrañamente_ vulnerable, y eso solo por haberse molestado en precisar algo que al resto de todos, era nimio, pero -que para él- era algo significativo y que debía estar claro.

—Por como respondes, conservar los recuerdos y conocimientos de Clow, y gran parte de su magia —al ver la expresión de Eriol, sintió que sembraba intriga a cada palabra que decía, y eso se sintió bien— creo que tú no eres más que una pieza —terminó de decir—. Una pieza de un ajedrez previsto por Clow, que sabes que lo eres… y, sobre todo, que te molesta, pero no puedes evadirlo.

Estaba buscando provocar a Eriol. Ya sabía que sus expresiones podían dejar de lado todo rastro de amabilidad, ¿pero podían tornarse violentas? Ni siquiera sabía exactamente el porqué quería saber eso, pero las ondas de magia que se hacían cada vez más intensas, confirmaba que estaba consiguiendo algo.

—Tal vez tengas razón, tal vez Clow planeó todo —aceptó, enfrentando con la vista al mayor. Usaba el "tal vez" por gusto, sabía que salía sobrando—. Incluso este encuentro para que Yue pudiera sobrevivir, aún sin Sakura, o quizá para que… —Sin poderlo evitarlo, Touya sonrió, y las palabras de Eriol murieron antes de ser liberadas—. Touya —esa vez, más que otras, disfrutó pronunciando el nombre—, no puedo dejar que conserves recuerdos de esto.

—No dejaré que me borres la memoria. —La sonrisa que quiso mostrar Eriol en los labios, no _pudo_ _ser_. El _juego_ se había salido de su control, sospechaba—. Necesito acordarme para que Yuki no desaparezca.

—Eso —su voz tenía un matiz titubeante imposible de creer— no es algo que me importe. Clow quizá quiera que Yue no desaparezca, a mí…

—Tú eres Clow.

—¡No lo soy! No lo soy. —Eriol se levantó de su sillón dejándose oír el estruendo de loza resquebrajarse y encaró a Touya. La diferencia de estatura era gigantesca, al igual que el aura de violencia que ahora ostentaba en comparación a la tranquilidad que se esforzaba por mantener Touya—. Clow Reed fue el que mantuvo una relación física y emocional con su creación, no yo. Él si tendría razones, a pesar de que lo abandonó e hizo que sufriera. —Y otra revelación que impactaba contra Touya, quién se limitó a mirar con detenimiento a Eriol—. Vas a olvidarlo todo, y las cosas se darán como…

De un momento a otro Touya, no pudo quedarse más tiempo quieto, y olvidándose de que solo se trataba de un niño, se abalanzó contra Eriol, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo; atrapándole con su cuerpo. Sentía ganas de poner las manos alrededor de su cuello y _apretar_. No podía olvidarlo, no podía dejar que Eriol desvaneciese de su vida toda esa última hora y todo lo que le había dicho, y quedarse sin hacer nada mientras Yue, y _su_ Yuki, desaparecían.

—Touya… —susurró. Eriol no cabía en sí. Estaba pasmado. Al sentir el violento choque contra el piso, había _despertado, _se había dado cuenta lo molesto que se había puesto y de sus palabras. Desde un inicio había resuelto modificar la memoria del chico que estaba encima de él, pero decírselo y más como si fuera una especie de venganza personal, era completamente… irreal.

Casi podía sentir una punzada en el corazón que latía apresuradamente. _Casi_. "Dios", musitó. Y Touya seguía aplastándole sin hacer ningún movimiento. Podía sacárselo de encima, podía llamar a Spinel Sun o a Rubymoon, pero no hacía nada. No _podía, _quizá no _quería_. "Touya".

—No… —dijo Touya, y sus palabras se perdieron porque, sin poderlo evitar, Eriol perdió el conocimiento. Lo último que vio fueron los ojos marrones de Touya muy cerca de los suyos— ¿Y ahora?

Mirando alrededor, y luego de unos instantes, Touya cargó al niño entre sus brazos y lo tendió en el sillón. Aún no estaba completamente tranquilo, pero ya habían pasado suficientes minutos para asimilar todo. Suspiró y cerró los ojos, luchando contra el remolino de pensamientos con los que tenía que lidiar. Cuando los volvió a abrir, Eriol ya había despertado y le miraba fijamente.

—Tengo… —suspiró, con la voz casi desapareciendo— tengo que hacerlo, pero cuando sea el momento de salvar a Yue, lo sabrás. —Dejó su posición y se paró a lado de Touya—. De todo esto no te acordarás tú —y con tono firme, añadió—: ni yo tampoco.

-

—¿Touya? —El mayor de los Kinomoto estaba sentado en la banca de un parque. Las luces del parque apenas le alumbraban y todo su cuerpo se sentía cansado, como si hubiera corrido un maratón— ¿Estás bien?

—¿Yuki? —preguntó, sintiéndose extraño. Su _mejor amigo_ estaba muy cerca, inclinado hacia él y con una expresión preocupada— ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

—Salí a comprar comida —las grandes bolsas llenas que estaban a un lado, lo evidenciaban— y te vi aquí. Me pareció muy raro. ¿Estás bien? —Touya asintió. Se sentía mareado, y no recordaba como había llegado ahí, incluso aún estaba con el uniforme de la escuela— Me alegra mucho. —Yukito sonrió—. Deberías ir a casa… La pequeña Sakura y el señor Kinomoto seguro están preocupados por ti.

-fin-


End file.
